


Demon Wings

by Crystal_Rivaille



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Angels, Demons, French-Speaking Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Other, Swearing, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 01:02:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7869229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal_Rivaille/pseuds/Crystal_Rivaille
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crystal. That's all her name has ever been. The daughter of Satan and Lady Brigit, hated by Archangel Michael, and forced to live as a human with all of her powers. She owns an illegal Fight club and all in peaceful in Gotham City, until the Young Justice League turns her world upside down.</p><p>Disclaimer: I don't own any Young Justice or AOT characters I just own the plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fight Me

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyy well... This is my first fanfic and I also have it on wattpad so no stealing. ummmm..... BAI! *hides behind Levi but it doesn't work because he's so short*

_Crystal_

"Well?? Who thinks they're strong enough to fight me! Which one of you unlucky bastards thinks that they can defeat the champion??" I smirked at the crowd in the Fight Club I ran. Oh hey *awkward cough*... I positively suck fucking ass at intros but... Here goes nothing. My name is Crystal and I'm a fourteen year old demon. Yeah that's right, a fucking demon. I'm half angel though if it makes you feel any safer. The Fight Club that I run is illegal but... Those idiots who call themselves heroes don't have a fucking clue about it. Rules are simple, and there are only two of them. One: no biting. Two: if someone yells "White!" Then that's a forfeit. A fat balding probably 45 year old man struggles to hoist himself up onto the stage where all fights take place. "Oi fatty! You won't get up with that stomach! There are stairs!" I called mockingly. "So who's this idiot you nominated to fight me??" I called out to the crowd. Of course no one listened because they were placing bets on who would win. I sighed and faced the ref Cody. "What is it's name?"

"Jason Stachura"

"Sounds about as ugly as he looks."

Cody laughed at that remark, and I just smirked knowing that the crowd thought there was some chemistry between us. But he's like my second older brother, I don't actually have a legal family, but I do have a brother named Rivaille (pronounced like Levi but with an "R") he's French but everyone thinks that we are related. We're both short, black hair, mostly grumpy or unsocial, and are very talented musicians - but I digress.

_Jason_

"That little bitch" I though in my head. This fucking fourteen year old girl couldn't harm a fly. And the comments about me being fat were just rude! I was going to make her pay for that. "Alright little girl, time to get pounded into the ground."

_Crystal_

The crowd let out a collective gasp knowing that I hate being called short or little, or small, or basically anything that has to do with my physical appearance. "Oh you didn't just comment about my size you mother fucking cock sucking ass licker. There is so going to be hell to pay now." He just laughed. WHAT?? HE JUST FUCKING LAUGHED AT ME!!!!! "Alright kid, now stop playing around. I'm ready to fight." He growled with a now serious expression. "And I'm ready to rip your god damn arms off and slap you with your newly dismembered hands and then sacrificially burn you for Satan." I growled back. Silence... Then he yelled a "battle cry" that sounded a lot like "CHURROS!!!" And rushed me. I calmly stepped backwards with an emotionless mask on my face to make him think that I was bored. He stumbled around and punched me in the stomach... And almost dislocated his wrist. "Bitch I've got a rock hard 8-pack and you think it's a good idea to punch me in the stomach?" I asked incredulously. I roundhouse kicked him in the stomach and hit all of his pressure points on his arms leaving them hanging limp on his sides. "What did you do to me bitch?" He yelled. Rolling my eyes I said "I pretty much made your arms useless by hitting all of their pressure points. No need to get all melodramatic, and it's temporary. I know that I said I'd cut off your arms but this works too." Smirking I walked around Jason and pushed him over and smashing his head down letting gravity doing the rest. And with a crunch he stilled and was out. "And the winner is Crystal!!" Cody said taking my hand and lifting it up. "Oi! The last time you guys decided to fuck around (not literally) after the club closed I had to deal with the police! So you need to clear out when your done." I yelled over the cheering.

Sighing I walked out and got on the motorcycle that I may or may not have stolen and tinkered with. Now the motorcycle is pitch black, has no mirrors, and is quieter than the grave. I started it up and went home. "Home" is actually this place under a highway bridge that some people walled up, but it was completely hollow. So, with a bit of magic and lots of theft, I furnished the inside, dug out a cave under there and and put a shit ton of computers in there, so now it's like the Batcave. The best part is that I can add as many rooms as I like but it will still look small from the outside. I'm an amazing hacker so I hacked into Justice League and Young Justice files and got facts, secret identities, and a fuck load of other info. After cleaning up my living room, I sat on my bed eating ramen and currently working on a cello and violin duet called "A Demon's Lullaby." Yep, home sweet home.


	2. Short Character Description

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read the chapter title

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mhmm

_Name: Crystal_  
 _  
Species: Demon_  
 _  
Age: 14_  
 _  
Powers: Amazing martial arts skills, healing, protecting, darkness shocks, has magical tattoos_  
 __  
Hero name: Demon

 _Description: 5'3" long knee length Raven black hair, always in a French braid, has multiple tattoos all over. To cover up her tattoos she wears long sleeved shirts and black skinny jeans. Had differently colored eyes- right one is black with purple specks, and the left one is silver with blue specks- but she usually has a gauze patch covering her right eye because it's more noticeable. Is fluent in just about every language known to earth._  
 _  
Tattoos: she has two wing tattoos down her back, one dagger on her left ankle, a dragon wrapped around the right ankle, two swords on her inner forearms, a snake wrapping around her upper bicep overlapping the sword on her left arm, a pentagram tattoo on her ribs, two feathers crossing each other one white, one black on the small of her back, a tiger on her outer right shoulder, and lastly, a black panther on her outer left shoulder. Each tattoo turns into the real thing, but the swords and dagger can be changed into any type of weapon. The feathers can be pressed to someone else's back and will grow temporary wings on the host's back. _  
_  
Friends/Family: She has no legal family, but thinks of Rivaille Ackerman and Cody Smith as older brothers._  
 _  
Close friends include: Mina Gibson, Eren Jaëger, Mikasa Ackerman, Armin Arlet, Annie Leonhart, Isabel Mongolia, and Farlan Church._  
  
Past: Mostly unknown because she hacked and destroyed all files of her past only leaving tidbits of information about herself. She runs an illegal Fight Club in an abandoned warehouse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm literally just copying and pasting from my wattpad account


	3. Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, slight trigger warning. Cutting, blood, gore, the usual.

Most people think I run my fight club all day, but that's not true. I work at a coffee house called The Barest Beans with a few of my friends. Walking into the shop I'm bombarded with the wonderful rich smell of coffee. "Hey Eren!" I call to one of the waiters. "Hey! How are you and Rivaille!" He called back. "Aww Eren's got a crush" I teased.   
"N-no that's not it..."  
"But you're stuttering like a little lovesick child."  
I turned to my friend Mikasa yelling "Hey! Your little brother is crushing on my older brother!" Mikasa is the manager of this coffee house, her sharp features framed by onyx hair with a bowl cut contorting with a bit of anger, annoyance and suppressed laughter. I knew she absolutely HATED Rivaille with all her heart but was also laughing at her brother's horrified expression. _Ding!_ The door opened and my friend Mina, walked in. I sort of envy Mina because she lives the easy life being Flash's second cousin, and she has super powers and everything. She works with him sometimes under the alias "Windrunner" I, on the other hand, run an illegal Fight Club, and I'm technically a murderer. Wow, I sound so much worse when I put it that way. Oh well, no one knows about my past except for Rivaille and Cody. _Ding!_ The door opened again and to everyone's surprise Rivaille walked in! He stopped for a moment gunmetal gray eyes taking in his surroundings, his gaze stopping on me. Walking over he said "Hey I've got a favor to ask of you" Playfully I replied "What no hello to your little sister? Aww I'm hurt." He laughed but, being my blunt-as-fuck brother he just went on with his request. "So... Bruce Wayne asked me if you and I could play four of your songs at a gala."   
"Do we get payed?"  
"I knew you'd ask that."   
Shut up dipshit just tell me if we get payed."  
"Yes we do."  
"Good, but I'm only speaking French."  
Whenever we played in public, I only spoke French because I was always very uncomfortable with talking to crowds. "So what songs?" He asked. "Well, let's meet up at my place and practice Hanging Tree, A Demon's Lullaby, Chasing Dreams, and... A Song to Remember." I replied. "Ok! See you later!" He called as he walked out.

_~time skip brought to you by the association of lazy authors~_

_Rivaille_  
I was nervous as hell to play before a bunch of rich people and so was Crystal. We both learned how to mask our emotions at a young age, but I could tell by her subtle movements that she was just as nervous as I was. To calm down I thought about her friend Eren. **(lol sorry Ercasa shippers)** I hadn't worked up the nerve to ask him out even though Crystal and Cody both kept sighing and huffing whenever I tried to walk away from him. Oh well, that can't be helped at the moment. I walked through the magical barrier to the interior of her place and sat down on the couch. She walked in a few minutes later with my cello and her violin in her hands. Sitting down silently she handed me my sheet music and we went to work.

_~time skip brought to you by the AOLA~_

_Crystal_  
I woke up earlier than Rivaille but decided to wake him up so that we could eat and practice more. I walked into his room telling him to wake up but he was practically dead to the world at the moment. As silence filled the room once again, his head slid out from under the blanket like a turtle's head would slide out of its shell. He blinked several times, saw me sitting there, and then mumbled in a serious tone, "Satan has risen." I smacked him on the calf. "And she's short and mean." "Asshole" I grumbled. "Satan is my dad not me." His head slid back into his blankets as he asked "do all demons have such a high disregard for humans who want to sleep?" "I am going to burn every single one of your cleaning supplies." I threatened. Rivaille yelped and rolled out of his bed yelling "BITCH IF YOU TOUCH MY CLEANING SUPPLIES I WILL FUCKING MURDER YOU!!" I giggled and responded "well I'm going to text Eren and tell him that you _love_ him if you don't get your lazy ass out of bed."   
"You wouldn't"  
"Why wouldn't I?"  
"Because your my sister."  
"And you owe me a favor for dragging me into the shit."  
"Your so mean Crystal." He whined, causing me to chuckle. "Your problem not mine" I retorted. "Oh and that favor is to fight me at the fight club tonight." "WHAT!" He screeched. "Oh come on Rivaille I haven't gotten a challenging opponent in YEARS. Plus, I have leverage! You know, your cleaning supplies, Eren, not showing up... I could make a list of all of the stuff I have against you!" I said happily. "You know, maybe I won't feel bad about smashing you into the ground." He stated.

 _~time skip brought to you by the ALOA~_  
 _Rivaille_   
My sister is going to get me killed one day. I'm actually pretty worried because Cody told me she mastered pressure pointing, and even though I mastered it too, I was sure to have a _lot_ of bruises tomorrow. "Stay near me." She warned. I looked confused until she pulled me into the warehouse. "Why? I'm not a two year old who needs protection." I said frowning. "Hon please, most of the people here would be more than happy serve your ass over rice and then go for seconds. They don't know you so your like a new victim to toy around with. They know not to mess with my friends so just stay with me." She replied. Swiftly walking over to Cody she pinned a sign in my back that said "Please take care of our midget until he fights me." She handed me over without a word and jumped onstage, which was pretty impressive considering the fact that we're both 5'3" and the stage is about 3 feet tall. Cody looked at the sign on my back and I sighed yanking it off. "So... Your fighting Crystal?? She's a lot stronger now, she has an 8-pack, when she's fighting she's vicious as fuck..." He trailed off looking unsure about this. I knew he was worried for me, but even I'm quite worried.

 _Crystal_  
 _"_ Shut up you idiots!" I yelled over the crowd who in turn instantly silenced. "I brought my brother here today who's stronger than all of you pansies put together!" Rivaille hopped upstage and sort of just stood there like the stupid child that he was. Throwing off his shirt he got into fighting position. I was so envious of him but I had to wear long clothes so no one saw my tattoos. I also wore really high knee length combat boots to hide my daggers in. I shifted my stance as Cody brought his hand down and yelled "FIGHT!" But, we never moved. "Well brother dearest, why don't you make the first move?" I called mockingly. He seemed to take that as and invitation as he punched me in the stomach. But this actually did something unlike when that Jason guy punched me. "Well? I made my move, and now it's your turn." He said calmly. I smirked and ran towards him hitting the ground and rolling under him spinning around grabbing his hair and yanking him backwards. He twisted free and started pressure pointing my arm, but I deflected them in a certain way that made the blows not affect me. I went to roundhouse kick hi, but he grabbed my foot and tugged sharply to make me fall on my back. I spun around on my back kicking his legs from under him and using my momentum to jump up at the same time. I was tiring quickly so I kick him in the head and knocked him out.

 _~time skip brought to you by the AOLA~_  
Rivaille had just woken up and gotten over getting his ass kicked so we walked with Cody back to my place. Suddenly, fifteen or sixteen men surrounded us and taking us completely by surprise. "Tch idiots." I heard Rivaille mutter. One of the guys walked us and said "This kid is a hottie." Pointing at Rivaille. I looked at him with a glare that could kill a blind dragon. This dude was extremely fat, white, ugly, and stupid looking. "I'm Philly Beckwith he said extending his hand." Standing about five feet away from him I growled, "I wouldn't touch your hand with a 20 meter Lysol wipe you pig. And that is my brother, and if you ever hit on him again I WILL slice your arms off and burn you." He chuckled saying to his little band of thugs "OOHHH that girl is fiesty! All three of them would sell well on the market." "Rivaille, Cody, take the others out. I'm going to murder Philly." Yanking my dagger from my boot I said "I do follow up with most of my threats and this seems to be the case here!" Quick as a flash I sliced him up until he looked worse than ground beef. I directed some of my fire magic towards the body and blood on the ground until not a trace remained. Cody and Rivaille looked at me with terror on their faces and then I looked away ashamed of the fact that it wasn't the body that scared them, it was _me._


	4. Gala

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is pretty much all about the gala.

"Leave." I said in barely a whisper horrified at what I had done. "But Crystal we can get through this together." Rivaille pleaded. "No I could end up hurting you two! I'm sick of being what I am! I need some time to myself." I said as tears started running down my face. "Please." Was all Cody said before they walked away. Once they were gone I burned all of the unconscious men into oblivion and took out my dagger. Lifting up my wrist and pulling the sleeve of my shirt down - not to far down - I traced each vein with my dagger a beautiful dark Crimson now outlining each of my veins as the pain spread. But I reveled in it, doing the same to my other wrist before pulling my sleeves down and trudging home. When I got there Rivaille and Cody were sitting on the couch listlessly. I masked my face into a dead lifeless uncaring form. "Rivaille." He and Cody shot up at the sound of my tired voice. "Y-yes?" He asked timidly. "Well first off, stop whimpering like a baby it's pathetic, and secondly, tell Bruce that I'm doing one piano solo as well." "You are?" He asked in a stronger voice. "Yes that's what I said idiot. Tell him I'm playing Reluctant Heroes." He and Cody gasped because it was a song that I loved when I actually had a real life, but now it always reminded me of my past. "Are you sure? You usually can't get through the first measure without crying." Cody said as a sad attempt at humor. "Yes but that's when I cared, and obviously that's ancient history."

 _~time skip to the gala ~_  
"Smile" Rivaille said to me as we walked in. "Can't smile when there's nothing to smile about" I retorted giving him a death glare. I was wearing a simple long  black strapless gown that had long sleeves that covered my tattoos and my new scars that I never told anyone about. Because I 'only spoke french' not many people talked to me. Rivaille translated important things for me and the guests. Then, it was time to play. First we played _Hanging Tree_ from the Hunger Games both of singing. Next we played _Chasing Dreams_ which was only instrumental, then _A Song To Remember._ Finally, we got to _A Demon's Lullaby_ which was the one where I sang alone. Yes in English Levi said he just taught me all of those and made me say the foreign words musically and I was good.   
I sang in an ethereal voice that made the song sound 20 times better.  
 _  
_

_Come Little Children  
_ _I'll Take Thee Away,  
_ _Into a Land of Enchantment_

_Come Little Children_   
_The Time's Come To Play_   
_Here In My Garden Of Magic_

_Follow Sweet Children_   
_I'll Show Thee the Way_   
_Through All the Pain and The Sorrows_

_Weep Not Poor Children_   
_For Life is This Way_   
_Murdering Beauty And Passion_

_Hush Now Dear Children_   
_It Must Be This Way_   
_To Weary of Life and Deceptions_

_Rest Now My Children_   
_For Soon We'll Away_   
_into the Calm And The Quiet_

_Come Little Children_   
_I'll Take Thee Away,_   
_Into a Land of Enchantment_

_Come Little Children_   
_The Time's Come To Play_   
_Here in My Garden Of Shadows_

"Now it's time for Crystal to play a solo on called Reluctant Heroes" Bruce said. But because I had to keep pretending I rapidly asked Rivaille what Bruce was talking about. He said his part so I slowly walked up to the piano and began to play.

_It was like a nightmare_   
_That could make you scream_   
_'Cause nobody wants_   
_to die too fast_   
  


Looking pointedly away from Rivaille I played all of my sadness, loneliness into the song.

_That wretched day of_   
_grief is so strange to me_   
_I could see your face_   
_I could hear your voice_   
  


"No no no no no" I chanted in my head. I won't remember that day when I was six and my life changed before my eyes. "I thought I told you to stop caring!" I growled to myself in my head.

_Remembering the day we met_   
_Rips my heart in half_   
_'Cause no one should_   
_Have to die that fast_   
**_  
_ **

**_Rivaille  
_** She is so calm on the outside and yet, I can still tell she's fighting against herself. Especially at the last four lines she sang. She keeps pushing the people that love her away to keep us safe but, she doesn't know she's killing us slowly.

_And now the day we_   
_Dreamed is just pain for me_   
_I could see your face_   
_I could hear your voice_

_Day by day_   
_We have lost our edge_   
_Don't you know?_   
_Forgotten is the life we led_   
_Now it seems_   
_You don't care what the risk is_   
_The peaceful times have made us blind_

_Can't look back_   
_They will not come back_   
_Can't be afraid_   
_It's time after time_   
_Once again_   
_I'm hiding in my room_   
_The peaceful times have made us blind_

_So you can't fly if you never try_   
_You told me...Oh, Long ago_   
_But you left the wall_   
_Outside the gate_   
_So more than ever, it's real_

_It was like a nightmare_   
_It's painful for me_   
_Because nobody wants to die too fast_   
_Remember the day of grief_   
_Now it's strange for me_   
_I could see your face_   
_I could hear your voice_

_Remember the day we met_   
_It's painful for me_   
_Because nobody wants to die too fast_   
_Remember a day we dreamt_   
_It's painful for me_   
_I could see your face_   
_I could hear your voice_

_Song for the reluctant heroes_  
 _Oh Give me your strength_  
 _Our life is so short_  
 _Song for the reluctant heroes_  
 _I wanna be brave like you_  
 _From my heart_  
 ** _  
Crystal_**   
I immediately left for the bathroom after I was done and wiped my eyes of any tears that might have surfaced. Once I walked out a boy with startlingly blue eyes and black hair who seemed about my age made a beeline for me.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux?" (what do you want)

"Je veux juste vous féliciter" (I just want to compliment you)

"Mon nom est Crystal Ackerman" (my name is crystal ackerman) 

"Mon nom est Richard Grayson" ( my name is richard grayson)

"Donc, vous êtes Robin. Travaillez-vous avec mon ami Windrunner?" (So you are Robin. Do you work with my friend Windrunner?)  
  


"Oui. Comment saviez-vous?"(Yes. how did you know?)

"être trop intelligent pour votre propre bien ne sont pas toujours ce grand" (being too smart for your own good isn't always that great)

"Je comprends ce que tu veux dire" (I know what you mean)

I lightly chuckled and we probably would've talked more but Rivaille just _had_ to walk up and ruin it. "Oi! Crystal! Nous partons maintenant" (We're leaving now) "Mhmm" I mumbled before turning to Richard/ Robin "Au Revoir!" And with that Rivaille and I walked out. 

**Author's Note:**

> ... welllll tell me if you like it or not


End file.
